This invention relates to metal framing on which wallboard is mounted in the construction of walls and partitions, and, in particular, a double webbed metal stud in combination with a short wallboard supporting channel which is disposed through aligned knockouts in the stud's two webs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,979 discloses a suspension assembly consisting of a plate with panel-piercing members and a suspension clip for attachment to the plate and for engaging over an upwardly extending side leg of an elongate channel member. The channel member is supported by a plurality of vertical metal studs. Each metal stud has a single web portion with a cut-out, and the channel member extends through the cut-out of at least two spaced-apart, parallel studs.
Sheet metal studs with only a single web portion are somewhat lacking in stiffness and stability. Channel members which extend throughout the full length of a wall are costly, creating a very substantial expense when considering all of the walls in any given building.